


silent night, tired night

by braigwen_s



Series: prince and the pauper (iroh ii/mako) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s





	silent night, tired night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).

“So,” said Iroh, “what you’re saying is, you’ve had a couple shitty days.”

Mako groaned, pressing his forehead against the table. His hair was slicked and greasy from running his hands through it. “A couple? I kept expecting to set my own head on fire.”

Iroh clapped a hand over his shoulder and kept it there, a warm, comforting curl. “I know the feeling. I was going to order take-out, but I can cook something if you like?”

“No,” said Mako, “You just got back home. Get something spicy sent in - and preferably alcohol - and let’s lie around listening to music, or something.”

Iroh leaned forward, the pressure on Mako’s shoulder increasing, to press a kiss to his cheek. “Got it.”


End file.
